


Soulmates

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [30]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: Every morning lead to Virgil being scared. Scared that Logan was going to walk out that door and never return, scared that the same thing Logan said every morning was going to be the last thing he ever heard him say. One day, it almost came to be.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Analogical soulmate AU where the last thing your soulmate ever says to you is tattooed on your wrist in their handwriting.

They were soulmates. There was no way they couldn’t be. The only problem was dealing with the fact that _they were soulmates._ He had to look at his wrist and fear the day the words were said. He never knew when they would be the last time they were said and that scared him. 

Virgil looked at his wrist, at the words engraved in his skin and his mind. He thought about the one person he wanted to hear them from but dreaded to hear it at the same time. He looked up as Logan said the words again, stepping out the door. “I love you!” 

Virgil shook his head, knowing Logan was just going to work. He tried not to respond to him, mainly because he was scared of his response. They had never shown each other their soulmarks so neither knew. He never knew if the one time he replied was the last time, so he didn’t. 

When Logan didn’t get home at the usual time after work, Virgil started to worry a little bit. He had the news running in the background as he made dinner, knowing Logan liked to watch it while waiting. When he heard about the hostage situation in Logan’s building, he panicked. He turned the burner off, parking himself in front of the TV for the remainder of the broadcast.

He almost screamed every time they cut to a commercial or different segment, needing to know what was going on. When they said who the hostages were, they were all Logan’s coworkers. This is when Virgil started to spiral into an anxiety attack.

Sure, they didn’t say Logan was among the hostages, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t in the building. He could have been in a different room and hadn’t been noticed yet. He could have been on a different floor and gotten pulled from the elevator on his way home. There were a million things that could have gone wrong. For all Virgil knew, Logan could have been dead and thus they didn’t feel the need to mention him.

He saw one of Logan’s ties in the laundry hamper and picked it up, cradling it in his hands. He didn’t know how, but he ended up in the fetal position on the bed, tie wrapped around his hands and pressed to his cheek. He started crying, not knowing what to do or think. He would never know if he passed out or just fell asleep that day. Either one was plausible.

In any case, he woke up a while later to knocking on the front door. ‘This is it. He thought as he groggily walked to the door. ‘This is the notice that he’s dead. This is the part where I never see him again.’

He opened the door to see Logan standing there, no worse for wear. Virgil sobbed, throwing his arms around him. Logan chuckled as he maneuvered them both into the apartment and shut the door behind them. Once that was done, he dropped the items in his hands and picked Virgil up as if he were a toddler. “What’s wrong, Beloved?” He asked as he rubbed his back.

Virgil couldn’t answer, just buried his head in Logan’s neck. Logan seemed to understand as he sat in a chair, Virgil in his lap. He focused on calming him down until the sobs had lessened and his breathing was back to normal. He murmured sweet nothings into his ear, allowing him to cling for a while longer.

When Virgil had calmed down enough to speak, he pulled away on his own just enough to look at Logan. “I- I thought . . . “

“Yes?” Logan prompted when it was clear Virgil wasn’t going to continue on his own.

Virgil sighed, head resting on Logan’s shoulder as he suddenly felt exhausted again. “I thought I lost you.” He whispered.

Logan’s arms came around and cradled him close. “I’m right here. I’m fine. Would you like to tell me what prompted these thoughts?” His hands went back to rubbing Virgil’s back in soothing gestures. 

“The news said there was a hostage situation at your work.”

Logan’s hands stilled. “ . . . How did it end?’

Virgil chuckled. “I don’t know. I had an attack and woke up on the bed.” He gripped the tie in his hand a bit softer as he spoke.

Logan reached over and grabbed the remote, unmuting the TV. The news anchor was speaking of the hostage situation in the past tense as they wrapped up the broadcast. She spoke of the hostage negotiator going in and dealing with the situation peacefully, no hostages harmed in the process. Logan released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

“They’re all fine. No one got hurt.” He muttered. Virgil nodded against his collar bone, hair brushing his chin. Logan’s hands went back to rubbing.

“I thought you were one of the hostages. At the very least that you were trapped in a different room and hadn’t been noticed yet.”

Logan chuckled. “No, I was actually on my way here at the time. I took longer than usual due to traffic.”

“But you never get caught up in traffic. You always leave before that.”

“That is usually the case. However, today I stopped to grab doughnuts as the hot light was on. As I was once told, ‘You never ignore the hot light.’”

Virgil chuckled, chest feeling lighter and breathing feeling easier. Only for that weight to come crashing back onto him as Logan spoke again. “What caused you to assume the worst?”

Virgil pulled back, almost falling off Logan’s lap as he did so. “My . . . my soulmark.” He muttered quietly.

Logan nodded. “What does it say?”

Virgil held up his wrist, usually contained in his hoodie but not now as he had discarded it in order to cook. His soulmark was clearly visible, a line of Logan’s elegant, black script that spelled out, ‘I love you’.

Logan sighed. “Oh, Virgil. I’m sorry.”

Virgil smiled before he could speak further. “We agreed not to share the soulmarks. You couldn’t have known. “

“Still. I should have realized that was the reason you tense up sometimes when I say that. Would you like to know mine, just so we are even? That might relax some of your fears.”

Virgil nodded. “Only if you want to.”

Logan took off the leather cuff he usually wore over his wrist before holding the wrist up so Virgil could read it. In Virgil’s flowing and soft writing it read, ‘See you on the other side.’”

Virgil tilted his head, wondering when he would ever use that line. “Thanks.” He said as he leaned forward for a hug.

It wouldn’t be until much later that Virgil would say those words. It wouldn’t be until they were enjoying their retirements that they would use those words for the last time as they simply hoped they would last the night. They both passed in their sleep.


End file.
